


Roll For Release

by IWriteNSFWSometimes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Games, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteNSFWSometimes/pseuds/IWriteNSFWSometimes
Summary: Sample: Selune convinces her normally dominating husband, Mason to play a dice rolling game that leads to him being edged past his limits.Pairing: Mason and SeluneIngredients: Denial, ruined orgasms, bondage, femdom, overstimulationFlavor: Pure Smut, No Fluff
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Roll For Release

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any slight errors in spelling, capitalization and punctuation. My handwriting to text tool occasionally makes mistakes that I don’t catch.

Selune pinned her husband down, sweeping him into a deep kiss. The taller, stronger man let his arms and body go slack as she pressed him into the mattress. They both were already shirtless, having removed the clothing before heading to bed in attempt to escape the heat of the warm summer night.

The two of them pulled apart just for a moment to catch their breath. Selune's eyes caught the light of their bedside lamp. She gave him a playful smile. "You love me, right?" She spoke in between breaths.

Mason kissed her again with a smile "Of course I do, darling.”

Selune shifted to a seated position over Mason’s lap. She let go of his wrists as she sat up, but he didn't move his arms from their position above his head. His focus was all on his wife, who was smiling at him with a far from innocent look in her eyes. " ... Then would you be willing to play a game with me?" She took her black hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair back. She couldn't have it in the way for tonight.

"And what would this game be?" Mason asked, slightly sitting up in anticipation. Selune reached over him to grab a small object on the nightstand. Mason tried to make out what it was in the dim light, but to no avail.

"I have this 20 sided die, and I'm going to roll it. If it is a one, you will go to bed without cumming tonight. If it is a twenty, you get to cum. If it lands on any number that isn't those two, say a 10, I’ll set a timer for that number of minutes. You aren't allowed to cum during that timer, and if you do, I will ruin it. I'll keep rolling until you get a 20 or a 1. How does that sound?"

Mason was shocked by the proposal at first. Selune was a tease, but she had never done something like this. Usually he was the one to come up with the ideas and and do them to her. However, the thought of his wife controlling him, and the matters of whether he could cum or not depending on fate made his cock begin to harden in excitement."... Sounds like fun." Mason eventually said, face red in embarrassment.

Selune perked up immediately. "I knew you would say yes. I'll be nice and set my phone on the nightstand so you can tell how much time you have left. "She grabbed a pair or cuffs that had been set out at the foot of the bed. "This may get a bit intense, so I'm putting these on you, just in case. And you'll need to tell me when you're close. If you don't, you'll get in trouble." Mason nodded as Selune cuffed him to the bed frame. It wasn't tight or painful, but it definitely was there, reminding him he wasn't in control. This was the second time he’d ever been cuffed in the years they had been together.

"Alright. First roll: four." Selune set the timer to four minutes, placing the phone down. She undid his pants, sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. She kissed Mason as his face began to grow even more red, rubbing Mason's half-hard member through his boxers. She eventually slid them off as well.

Mason groaned and shifted his eyes to the timer, looking at the seconds begin to count down. Four minutes didn't seem that long, but as Selune began to stroke Mason's cock, watching it grow harder, time seemed to move more slowly. He started to realize just how difficult this game was going to be.

The flash of slight alarm and realization also brought a feeling of pleasure that Mason was too embarrassed to admit to. The feeling of being trapped, with no control made him shift his hips in eagerness as his cock became fully erect.

Selune continued to stroke him, trying to get him as worked up as possible for the next round. She watched Mason countdown the seconds, and the look of alarm that spread across his face when he noticed just how long 4 minutes are. She didn't say a word, instead opening her mouth to breathe teasingly onto his member. She watched it twitch as it came in to contact with her hot breath. Mason let out a groan, shifting his hips again.

The timer rang softly, and Selune grabbed the die again, rolling it. "13." she smiled, looking back at Mason, before setting up the timer. Mason looked at the timer as Selune set it down before throwing his head back and closing his eyes. There was no way he could last 13 minutes of his wife's skilled hand job, but he’d have to try.

Selune kissed him before shifting back. She leaned over Mason's cock again before wrapping her mouth around the tip. Mason let out a surprised moan, bucking his hips. Selune immediately and harshly, forced his hips back into the bed. “You don't get to choose how much I give you, pet." Her voice was stern, and commanding. Mason blushed at the new nickname. "Keep your hips still, you got that?"

Mason nodded slightly and Selune tsked. "Use your words, pet."

"Yes ma' am, I'm sorry." He stammered. Selune's harshness had left him breathless, and unbelievably turned on. He felt so small and powerless. The ma’am had came out of nowhere, but judging by the way Selune’s eyes grew more predatory, and how she bit her lip, it had turned her on.

  
She kissed Mason, letting him lift his head to meet her lips. "I know, it was an accident. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She looked back at the timer. 8 minutes left. She bit her lip and pulled away from Mason. She had wanted Mason more worked up by now, but she would just have to move on.

She went back to Mason's erection, breathing on it once again before licking along the underside. Mason's legs shook at the stimulation, but he kept himself as still as possible. Selune continued to lick over his member, coating it in a layer of saliva, which cooled in the open air. Mason let out small noises, trying to keep quiet as Selune continued.

2 minutes later, she wrapped her lips around the tip her husband’s cock. Mason struggled to keep himself from thrusting deeper into the warmth, but he remembered Sel's words and restrained himself with a soft whine.

Selune lingered on the tip for awhile, exploring it with her tongue as she stroked the rest of his shaft. Mason felt himself beginning to get close, but tried to assure himself that there was only two minutes left. Just barely, he made it through. As the alarm sounded, he let out a sigh of relief.

Selune chuckled and grabbed the die again. "Oh, looks like a 14." Mason let out a groan that developed into another whine. There was no way he could make it, he was already on the edge. Selune gave him a bit of cool down time as she set the timer and then looked back at him. "Remember, if you cum before I roll a 20, I'll ruin it."

Mason took a deep breath and laid his head back as Selune began to stroke his member. He no longer had that feeling of being on the brink, but he definitely pretty close to that point. It had been 17 minutes by now, and he was starting to yearn for the waves of pleasure from orgasm. He debated for a second about not alerting Selune when he was close, but she must have read his mind because she tightened her grip on his hip. Having seen Selune getting upset over a slight bucking of the hips, something told Mason that if he came without her permission, he'd regret it terribly. A small part of him really wanted to know what would happen if he did, though.

Mason's thoughts were interrupted as Selune began to suck on his cock, lowering her head past the tip and working his member in her mouth. He let out a moan, face blushing at how high pitched it sounded.

4 minutes had passed, 10 more were left until the next roll. Mason's breathing began to pick up as Selune began to blow him off, no longer teasing him. Mason was falling apart inside her mouth, letting out soft moans now and then that filled up the room. He felt his climax getting closer and closer. He was unable to stop it.

"S-Sel," was the best warning he could manage. Selune looked up at him, pulling her mouth off from his cock as she began to jerk him off at a fast pace. Mason let out a short cry as Selune pulled her hand away as he came. A sob escaped his mouth as he felt the dissatisfaction of the ruined orgasm washed over him. Selune paused to watch him for a moment. "Thank you for the lube, pet." She smirked, wrapping her hand around his member again.

Mason gasped at the intense feeling as Selune began to jerk him off, not allowing his sensitive cock to soften. It was so intense that Mason tried to jerk away, his hips shifting and back arching. Selune moved, pinning the lower half of his body down. She kept jerking him off, not hindering at the broken cry from Mason. "You have to keep playing, pet." Selune said. "After all,you agreed to the rules."

Mason's head looked back at the timer. 8 minutes left. Almost halfway there. He closed his eyes again, still whimpering and moaning as his body got used to the overstimulation. It took a while, but the pleasure began to come back.

Selune began to suck on his cock again while she played with his balls. She had noticed Mason's whimpers quieting, and wanted to bring him back to the edge before the timer ran out. She began playing with the areas she knew were most sensitive, making Mason tremble under her.

He tried bucking his hips again forgetting that he wasn't supposed to. Selune shoved his hips back down, digging her thumb into him as her other hand struck his cock. The strike wasn't strong, but it was enough to get a yelp out of Mason.

"You have to stick to the rules, pet. I decide how much you get, remember?" Her voice commanded Mason to look her straight in the eyes. "Learn to be grateful, and I may go easy on you but selfish sluts don't get anything."

For a moment, Mason was thoroughly shocked. Selune had never snapped at him like this, especially during sex. The display of dominance was uncalled for, and yet instead of feeling hurt, Mason once again was turned on. His wife's words had gone straight to his cock. "I'm sorry ma' am,” he whined, trying his best to seem submissive.

“ Sorry for what, pet?" Selune asked, keeping her eyes on the timer. She didn't have much time left until her next roll.

Mason looked away, face a dark red. He knew what she wanted him to say, but he couldn't get himself to say it. However, th look he was getting from Selune made him swallow his pride and spit it out. "I'm sorry for being a selfish slut, ma' am." He spoke softly, and a few of his words blended together. Selune, however, didn't make him say it again.

The timer went off, and Selune rolled the dice. "5" Mason relaxed. “But I'm adding an extra minute as your punishment" He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped dead in the act.

"T-Thank you ma' am.” he said quietly. Selune gave him that dominating grin once more and moved back to his member. He had plenty of time to cool down. He was far from the edge, but he was still incredibly horny. The mood of the room had changed as well. Selune had made it clear that she was in control. Mason didn't dare speak or make any movements without her permission.

4 minutes in, Mason began to relax into his wife's strokes. He let out hushed moans. The bedroom seemed to echo with his noises, and his face was flushed as he tried to keep himself from cumming under Selune's touch.

The timer rang, and Selune rolled. She set the timer to 3 minutes. “Getting a bit lucky there, pet. Haven't rolled a large number in a bit.l

Mason nodded, letting out a low moan as Selune wrapped her lips around his cock. She moved fast as she sucked him off, wanting him to get right to the edge.

The fast assault left Mason with his head back. Halfway through he started to whine. “Please...please...."

Selune pulled away, and yet continued to stroke him. "Please what?” She was still moving quite fast, making it hard for Mason to think or speak.

"Please... p-please let me cum!" He begged shifting his hands to keep himself from moving his hips.

The timer went off again. "Better hope that I roll a twenty if you want to cum that bad, pet. You know we both can't break the rules." she paused to roll, clicking her tonge and shaking her head. “12.”

Mason whimpered, tears forming in his eyes again. This was torture. 34 minutes of torture. "Oh come on, pet, this is fun.” Selune said as she began to play with his cock.

This time Selune took no pauses, she began to suck him off immediately. Mason was already pretty close to the edge, and this didn't help it. He moaned loudly, no longer being embarrassed about the way his moans filled the room. All he could focus on was the immense pleasure as Selune worked him in her mouth. His moans turned into her name under his breath. He felt his mind start to go fuzzy.

"Don't forget you aren't allowed to cum," Selune's voice broke through the haze as she pulled herself off. Her hands still worked his cock as she watched Mason tremble from the stimulation. They were only four minutes into the timer, and Mason was so very close. He started to beg again.

"Please... Please...I’m s-so close.“ He gasped as Selune began to play with the tip of his cook. “Please, I'm go- "

His hips shook as he once again came without the stimulation of his wife's hand. Tears streamed down his face as cum ran down his red cock.

Selune watched him, waiting for his orgasm to finish before licking up the cum off his cock and stomach. She then kissed Mason, letting him have a taste of it. Mason struggled to keep up with the kiss, his whole body trembling. As they broke apart, his breaths were fast, as he tried to catch his breath between sobs.

Selune shushed him. “Cmon you still have 6 more minutes to go, pet.” Her voice was soft, but uncompromising. Selune wasn't going to wait for him to compose himself. unless he called out the sate word.

She started stroking him again and he immediately began to seize up and try to writhe away from the touch. Selune pinned him and kept going. Mason struggled against Selam and the cuffs before giving up. Selune's hand burned against his overstimulated cock, but after awhile, the pain numbed. Selune began to lick his member as he relaxed slightly. The pleasure was more intense than ever, and it took over his senses. He could barely think and when the timer went off, he almost forgot what it was for.

"Its a 2" She said, though Selune knew at this point Mason couldn't really understand her. He was a mess of tears and moans.

Mason could barely see anything as his vision blurred. Selune began to gently urge his cock into a third round, getting rid of some of the intensity. Mason writhed weakly when Selune would touch a sensitive spot, but had mostly just went slack on the bed.

When the timer went off, Mason hardly heard it. Selune rolled again and smiled. "Looks like you are lucky tonight. Its a twenty.”

At first, Mason didn’t understand, and then it registered in his head. Selune turned off her phone and kissed him, pulling away to nip at his neck and clavicle.

Mason's head fell back as Selune managed to coax the last of his energy out. Selune wrapped her lips around the tip of his member, using her other hand to jerk off the rest of his cock. She moved fast, not wanting to subject Mason to more torture.

Mason was a moaning and panting mess. The pleasure overwhelming every part of his body. His hands struggled against the cuffs and his back arched as he came with a loud moan.

Selune cleaned up any left over cum, swallowing it after uncuffing Mason's wrists. He immediately seemed to sink farther into the bed. Selune tuned off the night-stand light and cuddled against her husband.

“Thank you for playing with me, love. You did great.” She said softly, I kissing his forehead before he drifted off

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Looks like you made it to the end of the fic. This is the first NSFW fic I’ve written, so if you have the time, I would really appreciate it if you were to comment any constructive criticism or other comments you may have. If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a kudo, so that I know to do more like this.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
